Eternal Tormentor
by cairovault7
Summary: Two boys raised by single mothers, so alike and yet so different. Harry ends up in Slytherin and so does Tom but it is Harry who earns the ire of his house with his heritage. But then he was always the lion among snakes. Just started this one, read and tell me what you think...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: This is what I call my "indulgence fic" , Tom and Harry fic. Now I'm not too sure on making it slash, I'll have to think on that but so far...**_

_**All recognisable characters, settings etc etc...belong To JK Rowling**_

* * *

Mrs Cole shut the iron rimmed windows with a bang. It was a cold harsh night outside and she didn't want the newborns getting the chills and coming down with the flu. One more new addition had been made and Mrs Cole didn't find it in herself to begrudge the infant. He was a quiet one, and hadn't cried ever since his mother had left him, God knows where the woman had disappeared in the night, abandoning her child. By all means she should have been furious and reported the case to the police, but one look at the cherubic face and she hadn't the heart to.

She would later find out that she should have reported the case and gotten rid of the child. But it would be too late and she would be without a heart to regret.

...x...x...x...x...x...

The raindrops came down like sharp crystal glasses mercilessly tearing away the soft thin fabrics placed over the vehicles, yet the woman in the dark alley showed them no fear. She was in her own world, a shattered world of sorrow with only an onyx stone brooch to remind her of the once delightful world she had enjoyed. She hiccoughed through her tears, her saliva mixing with the puddles of water near her knees. The thunder drowned out her wails just as they had drowned out her week old son's who was shivering uncontrollably in the pink and purple bundle he was swathed in.

"Ma...mama" the weak voice of the child failed to carry through the thunder. But the woman did whirl around as if possessed by some maternal instinct and stared at her son with bloodshot eyes. Tiny fingers with drops of water on them were peaking out of the bundle desperately trying to pull the cloth away. Like a ghost she walked towards him and pulled him closer to realize that the bundle was drenched and water was filling up inside. He had almost drowned!

"Darling I'm so sorry." the woman pulled her son close, burying her face inside the bundle and feeling his soft baby skin. A tiny finger poked her eye by accident causing her to laugh. It was an extreme change, but important as it gave her a chance to see the world again, in a happier light.

Then she noticed a dark shadow in a corner shop. It was tall and looming. And she had the sickening feeling she was the center of its attention. She was only now realizing the danger the place was home to. Fear had returned to her, and she clutched her baby tightly to her chest. She could feel him struggling and protesting inside the bundle but fear made her hold him tighter than ever.

Then there was a sound of a meow and a mangy-looking kitten with bones sticking out of its stomach came into view from the corner shop. Just a kitten's enlarged shadow, the woman laughed again before her gaze returned back to the struggling bundle. She kissed the shocking amount of black hair and sighed.

"He left me," she whispered into her son's ear, "But not completely..."

* * *

Tom Riddle looked at the Hogwarts letter with a faint scowl. He was displeased. And the cause for his displeasure was due to the last sentence written on the parchment.

_"An owl, a cat or a toad"_

_There was no mention of a snake!_

The hinges of the door shuddered as it opened. A large grocery bag levitated inside, followed by a huge polished trunk. Tom got up from his armchair and walked leisurely towards the door.

"Do you need me to levitate some for you?" asked Tom, eyes shrewdly passing the many shopping bags his mother had roving over her.  
"Always on the look out aren't you?" said Merope, gesturing to the bags behind her, "Get them in then."

With a smile that lasted for a second, Tom got to work, pulling out his wand from its holster and letting his magic course through it. This, he loved doing and he never missed an opportunity to use his powers, hone them and of course...exhibit them. not that he cared much about showing off, those desires were long quenched by his mother's praising. He was addicted. That was it, he loved the feel of his magic and the control it afforded him. He was only eleven, but he was addicted.  
Merope hadn't been too surprised, instead she had opted to teach him how to control his desires before they took over him.

Merope's words rang clearly, "You should always be the one to wield not yield."

They weren't rich, far from it. Everything they had, was worked on and polished by magic, and Tom had played no small part in the polishing process.

"What's in them?" asked Tom, indicating at the pile of shopping bags sitting on the wooden table.  
"School stuff that you'll need." answered Merope as she slumped on a stray armchair, exhausted. Tom rolled his eyes at his heaving mother, she had no grace in whatever she did. Anyone passing them in the streets would give them curious eyes. They made the most unlikely pair and when, if ever a person dared to address them, it was to ask if Tom was Merope's son. And Tom never sought to support his mother during the times she deigned to reply to the outrageous question, after all she _had_ left him in the orphanage. But he didn't hate her for it, not by much. She had come back to get him, albeit four years later when he had just started showing his malicious tendencies.

"I thought you never went to Hogwarts, how would you know what to get?" asked Tom, masking his annoyance at his mother. He wanted to do his own shopping, he wanted to go to Diagon Alley most importantly Knockturn Alley, and he most definitely wanted to peruse the dark books stocked in its stores. And he wanted to do it all alone.

Squint eyes gazed up at him but Tom didn't flinch like others would have done.  
"Someone told me, and I bought them for you." her eyes moved to the open Hogwarts letter on his armchair, "You can get your wand tomorrow or you can go today if you like."  
She passed twelve pieces of Galleons to him, "I think that's how much a wand costs."  
"Everything else is in there?" asked Tom, glancing at the bags. He was appeased now that he realized he would have more time in his hands. They didn't often go into the Wizarding World, they didn't have that much money and what they had was stolen stuff from the Muggle world. Tom didn't mind it, he wasn't too fond of the muggles and didn't care if they suffered losses because of them. But stealing in the Wizarding world was difficult, besides Merope had repeatedly told him not to sink that low. It was true, his mother did all the stealing, and she preached him against it. He always noted how different he was from her, her looks, her way of carrying herself, her lack of confidence. The only thing Tom could say he had inherited from her was his magic, which were very well developed for someone his age. Merope who had never been taught was handling herself very well for someone who had never been taught, magic thrived in their blood.

"Yes, robes, shirts, a cauldron, potion ingredients, year books..." she waved her hand to indicate everything else, "I hear they have a library so it shouldn't be a problem though you may not find all the books you seek, but I'm sure you can deal with that." eyes glanced again at the open letter, "What does it say?"

"Magpa?" Tom teased

"Not the snake, the letter!" said Merope annoyed

"It says I can't bring him!" said Tom, letting annoyance mar his face, "The only pets allowed are mundane to me."

Silence passed them for some time.

"Do they allow owls?" asked Merope suddenly

"Yes," said Tom distracted, "Its absolutely useless to me, it can't talk back neither can a cat, And what is it with being allowed a _toad?_ An amphibian, good enough for cutting, nothing more!"

"I'm sure you'll survive without his presence for a few months." muttered Merope lapsing back into silence. Her son was too fond of his snake, too fond. But then at least it wasn't the type of fondness exhibited by her brother, Morfin. Merope should be thankful or that.

* * *

Lily entered her flat room carrying a huge pile of groceries in her hand. She balanced herself on one leg while extending the other leg to slam the door shut before depositing the heavy load on to the floor.

"Harry!" she called out, stretching her neck to try and glimpse her son in the main hall. He wasn't there, well she would just have to do some treasure hunting now. She started with the sofas, the wardrobes and then the pantry shelf.

"Mom, what are you doing?" an amused voice rang out from behind.

"Searching for you." said Lily, turning to face her son.

"Guess what's for breakfast?" she asked, then frowned at his lack of reaction., "Hey, what's up with you today?"

Lily pulled him closer before messing up his hair, but he didn't even protest at the treatment. Not that her messing it up mattered as it didn't make much of a change. Her son's hair was forever messy no matter how long he took in combing it in the mirror, it just stubbornly refused to stay flat.  
"There is this strange letter, Mom." her son's muffled voice spoke.

"Darling, if it is from your Aunt, burn it. You shouldn't allow her words to affect you-"

"It wasn't from Aunt Petunia! And it wasn't addressed for you, it was addressed to me, they knew me Mom, isn't that just freaky?"

"Lily blinked, before lightly pushing him away, "Strange letter huh, from who?"

"From a school, its like a boarding school-"

"A boarding school?" asked Lily trying to mask her dismay, "What is it called? I've never heard of boarding schools sending personal mails to children."

"Its called Hogwarts, but that's not the main point, see."

Saying that her son extended a white open envelope towards her.

"I don't know what to say-" sad Lily after she finished reading the letter.

"But doesn't it explain everything?" said Harry, green eyes shining with excitement, "There are people like me Mom, and they...they'll understand, they are like me!"

"Indeed." Lily muttered, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice. Her son leaving her for months was quite a lot to take in.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Well...?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, can I go?"

Lily looked at the eager eyes of her son, and her heart melted for a moment.

"Can...can we not afford it?" Harry asked uneasily.

Lily forced a laugh, they were not well off but they certainly were no street-siders, "That's not the case, darling."

"Then we can afford it?"

"Oh, yes, we can. We just have to decide if Muffy qualifies up to the school's standards of what is considered a cat.

* * *

"An interesting, rare combination Mister Riddle." Ollivander said as he packed the wand, "And...I wonder...if not a coincidence?"

Tom looked at the fading sunlight, he was running late. He had immersed himself completely in exploring Knockturn Alley that he had almost lost count of time. It hadn't helped his mood when he had to try several wands to finally get the right one. And the old wizard didn't seem to be able to understand his customer's growing impatience and had delightfully cackled with every incompatible wand that passed through Tom's fingers.

"I'll take it now." said Tom handing over eleven galleons, "What do you think is a coincidence?" he couldn't help asking after placing the new wand inside the holster.

"Yew and Phoenix, I thought I might never be able to sell this wand. And yet I was able to sell both brother wands on the same day."

"Brother wands?"

"Yes, the wand that chose you has a brother," said Ollivander, "In the sense, the phoenix I got your wand's core from gave me two features. Perhaps you shall meet the one who owns the brother wand." the man's eyes twinkled eerily.

"Is it of any importance? It's not like just because one wields a brother wand, they are up to your level." said Tom, disgruntled by the fact that his wand was not as unique as he would like it.

"Your wand is rare, Mister Riddle but it can be...tempting."

"That won't be a problem." said Tom giving the man a cool gaze before departing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**_**  
**_

_**Author Notes**" Yup, still haven't decided yet but I have read a lot of fanfics out there with Tom/Harry pairing and all those reading this fic should be aware, "Not to Expect" anything slash between Tom and Harry, it might be there or it might not...I think I made that point clear already.__  
_

* * *

Their small hall was scattered with Harry's new books and funky stationery. Lily tickled her son's neck with a long feather quill and he tried to retaliate by aiming magical chocolate frogs at her. Every single one of Harry's books lay open at some random page, some flying with the wind and others lying still until Muffy leafed through them.  
"Look what it says here," said Lily drawing her son's attention, "Uric the Oddball...famous for wearing a jellyfish as a hat. My, it moves, look Harry!"

Harry took the chocolate frog card from his mother with interest, "Wow! He resembles Mr Hockers down the street!"

"Don't judge Harry." reprimanded Lily though she couldn't help smiling at the mention of the cranky man. She picked up one of the stray books, A History of Magic, "Well this is interesting" she said flipping through the pages. But Harry didn't look up from the book he was reading, too engrossed.

"Whats that you're reading?" asked Lily, tilting her head to make out the title," The standard book of spells." she read, "Well, got one you like?"

"These spells are nothing like they make them out to be in cartoons." Harry said, "There's this one, In-Cen-Dioo. it lets you create fire."

"Sound like Latin." said Lily, stretching her hand out for the book, "Most are, this should be interesting. I took Latin in college, can't believe it's finally coming of some use."

"Great, perhaps I can try practice some." said Harry, pulling out his new polished wand.

* * *

"You're very late, it's almost midnight." said Merope coldly when Tom entered the house, "Where did you tarry so long?"

Tom gazed at his mother calmly, she looked tired and worried. There was a sunken look to her cheeks, her eyes were red-rimmed and her skin was unusually sallow.

"What happened to you?" he asked in turn. He had been delayed due to an unfortunate encounter with a loathsome beast, but he wasn't going to tell Merope that.

"I waited so long...I was worried...and cold." Merope glanced outside at the full moon, "Better cast the M_ortuus_ around the place tonight

" It doesn't stand much of a chance" observed Tom

"What would you have me do?" Merope demanded, "I'll keep watch, you better sleep if you don't want to knock into muggles tomorrow."

Tom scowled but didn't reply, flying up the stairs while sad eyes followed his speedy departure.

They lived right near the forests and full moon nights were annoying nights all because of the werewolves that chose their place to mindlessly roam around. They also made the most torturous, ear-drum shattering howls that effortlessly ruined Tom's sleep.  
Just then, a howl erupted from a distant place. Tom gritted his teeth wishing for the umpteenth time that their home was based in a normal wizarding village. He longed for Merope to erect a barrier around him that would kept the noise out but knew that would only be detrimental for him. It would only make him vulnerable to the outside dangers. The charms Merope cast didn't always hold strong, mainly due to some of the dark creatures sensing their dark magic and being able to detect them even though they appeared invisible. It wouldn't do for Tom to sleep blissfully unaware of a werewolf sniffing him.

...x...x...x...x...x...

"Tom?"

"Yes?" Tom asked, levitating his trunk down the stairs. Today he would be boarding the train to Hogwarts, he was definitely excited but he didn't show it. Outside, he maintained a detached look, gently stroking Magpa's slippery throat. His snake was hissing with anger at being unable to go with him. Merope dreaded the lonely months with only the disgruntled snake for company. He was going to make for a very sore company, she decided.

"You do know how to write letters?" she asked, feeling quite foolish for asking the question.

Tom's lips curled, "But, obviously" he said in a derisive tone

"Well, good. Now I know you'd rather be learning and exploring the castle, but-" said Merope, flicking her wand towards the window. A dark grey jet shot out of her wand and within seconds a large black raven appeared in their living room, "Write to me. At least once a month."

* * *

Harry's train ride had seemed like a start of a magical journey. He had got an empty compartment due to arriving early, and then a few older students had joined him later. They had instantly become friends and had made the train ride highly enjoyable, regaling him with the anecdotes of their earlier school years. Harry learnt a lot from them. He was told about the four Houses as well, there was Gryffindor, which housed the infamous Prewett twins, Ravenclaw where one of his new friend's long-lasting crush was sorted in, then there was their own beloved House, Hufflepuff where if he was lucky enough to be sorted in would greet him with illegal malt whiskey and at the end (with a lot of hesitation on whether they should tell him in an unbiased manner) there was Slytherin. They hadn't elaborated on it but Harry had got the impression that the House wasn't very popular.

"We have a 12 '0 clock feast every year for welcoming the little "uns. I can't wait to have you in it!" Miles Hadoc had said

"Yes, that's when we dump the firsties with the leftovers of the feast!" Lia Normrat informed smiling impishly.

So it _had _been a wonderful start.

* * *

It was among a suffocating, chattering and annoying bunch of peers that Tom found himself in. They were exhibiting a range of emotions, swiftly switching from one to the other with ever passing tit-bit.

"Will it be like an examination? "cause I read up and all but if they tell us to use our wand-"  
"Oh, I might bungle that up. I hope they don't make us use it. Mine won't even produce sparks!"  
"Mine doesn't do anything either! My dad figures this is all a joke. And my wand just proved his point!"

"I don't want to shame my family but how am I supposed to get into the right House if I don't know how!

"They are going to test our skills you know? Meh! I'm so nervous. My brothers told me they barely scrapped through, and they're the brilliant ones in the family!"  
"But why must they make it so hard! We're just eleven!" one of them had groaned in protest.

Tom couldn't help sneering at all of them, did they have to jump to such drastic conclusions, beating themselves over the highly unlikely possibilities. He slowly fell behind the rest wanting to distance himself away from the over-wrought idiots.

At the back he got to observe his year-mates a lot more deeply. The front had been a messy bunch but the back was made up by a calm and detached group, where every single one of them, Tom noticed, wore robes made of rich fabric and held themselves gracefully, backs erect yet without seeming rigid. They certainly would have stood out, if they were not so hidden at the back. They appeared to be conversing among themselves in low tones in a stark contrast to the boisterous bunch in the front.  
Tom remained silent behind them, he certainly wasn't going to make the first move. Instead his attention was wholly focused on the far distant castle across the lake, which shone luminescent and inviting. Tom couldn't help feeling a bit nostalgic, it reminded him of the pictures on the muggle books they had been given to read in the orphanage and how he had wished to be there instead of the shabby Wool's Orphanage.

"First Years! Ones at the back, can you hear me?" a booming voice came from the front. A short, stubby witch who Tom hadn't noticed before was hobbling her way from a nearby bush.  
How did she do that?" asked a first-year excitedly  
"I didn't see her either!"

"Apparition obviously." muttered Tom, having seen Merope do it often. He was heartily sick of traveling in such a way as it always left him a bit nauseated, though Merope had assured him he wouldn't feel it once he learnt to apparate by himself without depending on others.

"Exactly." a voice behind him spoke up.

There was something about the tone that made him feel uneasy. He turned to meet bright blue eyes which twinkled eerily and belonged to a dark-haired girl with a pale face. She wasn't very pretty and had sunken cheeks and a small turned up nose. The girl's eyes moved to the side and Tom heard footsteps shuffling beside him.

"Gloumia, haven't you given up skulking around?" a cutting voice spoke out from the group. Tom turned to look at the boy who had spoken, just like his peers he had the looks of an aristocrat, pitch black eyes and a generous mouth with a cruel smirk playing on it. Behind him the rest of the group stood, sneering at the girl.  
"I was late, I didn't want to intrude." replied Gloumia, before her lips turned up into a devilish smile, "And I know how my presence is barely tolerated."

There was a tensed silence, as eyes dratted from Tom's frame to the girl's as if she had spilled out some heavily guarded secret.  
Well, Tom figured, there was ample time for unraveling secrets and mysteries, he had just spied the stubby witch leading the rest of their year-mates to a number of small boats on the Lake and he for one didn't want to delay reaching Hogwarts. He turned to leave when his path was blocked by a red-haired girl with wide brown eyes.

"Leaving so fast?" she sneered at him."

Tom responded with a charming smile, "Isn't it quite clear? I don't fancy being left behind, so if you will?" Behind his polite mask he was seething and the urge to bury the girl into the mud was rising like a striking cobra.  
She looked thrown off by his politeness and smile, having probably expected Tom to cower or retort rudely, "Yes, they are leaving, but we'll catch up soon. What is you're name?"  
"Where are your manners, Carmichael? You always introduce yourself first." Gloumia cut in, before turning to Tom, " My name is Gloumia Burke, House of Burke."

"A pleasure." Tom replied observing the faces of the others. The red-haired girl's cheeks were flaming, from embarrassment and anger at being publicly reprimanded. The boy with the pitch black eyes introduces himself next, "Lyracus Black, Heir of the Black family and my sister (he indicated to a girl with similar dark hair who unlike her twin had deep grey eyes), Cygna Black."

The Blacks, they were the ones who prided themselves as the most noble and oldest purebloods in the world and with good reason too. Not that blood stood a chance against power, thought Tom laconically. It was a pity though, first impression were lasting impressions and he had no pureblood name to give to gain their immediate respect. Unless he went through with his idea of burying Carmichael, the red-haired girl alive. Merope, no matter how much he had tried, had refused to touch upon the topic of her home. She only had words like, "Insane, hissing mad and lunatic" to describe her family but she never mentioned the name. So Tom had decided, with the vast books in Hogwarts he would find out his maternal family name by himself. He knew he was a descendant of Slytherin but not his House's name.  
Did he want to use his ancestor's name? Tom Slytherin, it didn't even sound right! He really needed to fashion himself a new name! But until then...

"Tom-" he began

"The snake seems pretty affectionate towards you," interrupted Gloumia pointing at the ground he was standing on, "He looks pretty vicious but hasn't bitten even once."

Tom frowned distracted before noticing the familiar red and white stripes, "Magpa!" he thought, his mind furiously wondering how his snake had managed to survive undetected so long.  
"You actually own _that _snake?" asked a blonde-haired boy  
"He belongs to me." replied Tom, gently extending a slender finger for Magpa to climb from. He saw no point in hiding the truth though he would have preferred to reveal the secret at a later date.

"Abraxas Malfoy." said the blonde-haired boy, his eyes flickering towards the snake one two many times. Overall the group was reacting in a far more calm and composed manner than others would have normally done. Magpa's appearance was that of a vicious viper with an unusual set of teeth that diverged into two thin and sharp fangs in the sides. He was also a blind snake, his other senses were thus exceptional and well-honed.

"You'll be in Slytherin for sure...it seems to be hissing at you." said Cygna Black, her keen grey eyes observing the snake's body language.

"I certainly will be." said Tom, "And yes, " he smirked, "he tends to do that...a lot these days."

They latched on to him after that, in the sense they joined him, not one of them dared to come too close, keeping in mind the snake hidden inside his robes. Tom had yet to decide what to do with him, how was he going to hide him all the way to the castle? Or should he leave him somewhere safe near the forest?  
They all got into the boats, the stubby witch, "Call me Madame Tibbins, dear boy!" had been impatiently waiting for them so long and had hurried them into the boats, four in one. The Black twins and Armin Shafiq, another one of the group had invited him to join them. He learnt a lot from simply observing them, the Black twins had potential, Armin Shafiq proved to be an interesting academic competitor and then there had been Nott who had managed to lightly capure his interest with his extensive knowledge of magical fauna.

He was jolted out of his observation by a shriek, just a few decibels shy of a banshee screech. Peering far ahead, Tom made out a boy swimming side by side with his boat. Madame Tibbins (who had let out the shriek) was sprouting curses and ordering the boy to get back on the boat. Her cheeks were becoming redder and redder when the boy failed to comply and Tom noticed the problem, something was pulling the boy down from inside the Lake.

"It's a futile effort." he muttered but his companions caught on to the words.

"The Giant Squid, bet he deserves it. Who is it by the way?" said Cygna, long wavy hair bouncing as she turned her head to face the scene.

"I say it's Weasley." her twin smirked knowingly at Shafiq

"The Weasleys are a blood-traitor family." explained Shafiq to Tom, "They-what is he doing?"

To Madame Tibbins's annoyance, another one of the boys had jumped into the lake. Their boat passed the scene and Madame Tibbins as she stopped to haul the boys back up and hurl curses at them, "What do I look like? Cursed Imps! Oh watch out for the sea-horses, that's my dress you foolish child!"

Suddenly their own boat jerked, causing Cygna who had been supporting herself on the side to topple over. There was a splash, the air filling up with the girl's expletives as she tried to climb up onto the boat. But she didn't suffer long inside the freezing cold water, as instantly before any one of them could react she was levitated up by a wand sticking out of the water. She was daintily deposited, spluttering and drenched inside the boat again. Tom flicked his wand, sending a warming charm her way.  
"Thank you." she managed, unable to stop herself from shivering while her brother gave her an amused look, "I did _not _expect that!"  
Tom would have replied if he hadn't been so distracted by the luminescent green eyes peeking from under the lake. They moved away, it's owner making his way towards an angry Madame Tibbins.

"The Giant Squid is not your playmate!" she growled at the drenched boy.

"We're here." Shafiq announced. And sure enough the castle was magnificent, in all its glory up close. There were murmurs going round the boats.

"It's beautiful!"

"Gigantic!"

"Look at the towers."

"I think I just saw a ghost wink at me!"

Madme Tibbins agreed, "It is always a sight"

Magpa wriggled inside his pocket.

_"I can't see! I can't see!"_

_"You wouldn't be able to_ see_ otherwise either." _hissed Tom lowly, though he didn't much care when Lyracus Black turned to give him a puzzled look.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: This is more like a filler chapter than anything but if I wait to add more to it you'll be waiting for a very long time...exams and all sigh...

Chapter 3

The Great Hall as it was called was divided through the placement of four different Houses, each characterized by their striking unique colors, as well as the students representing them. For the uneducated newcomers Gryffindor and Hufflepuff felt like the perfect choice. They were the jolly looking bunch, cheerful and inviting, and while the Ravenclaws looked welcoming they didn't give the same "screaming vibes" of promised fun and frolic like the previously mentioned Houses did. The newcomers didn't even give a double glance towards Slytherin House, the stony, arrogant expressions on some of the seniors had scared off any potential Slytherin worshipper who may have been misled by the smiling juniors who seemed slightly nicer than their older House mates.

The coming first-years jostled each other excitedly, they comprised of a nervous, giggling bunch of eleven year olds, most flushed red with anticipation, a few downright shy preferring to hide their faces in the middle and then some doing their best to display the qualities expected of them from their respected families.  
There was a long bearded wizard standing a few feet away, smiling away at them with blue eyes that crinkled behind half-moon glasses. A three-legged stool stood beside him with a rumpled looking hat on top of it. The hat had just a few minutes ago burst into an innovative song about the four founders of the school, at the end of which they had been told that it was the one meant to sort them all into their Houses. The frosty smiles of the pureblood children that Tom had associated with had gotten strained at the statement. They had whispered a lot amongst their group just like the others had done, but their talks were not as pleasant as the rest of their year-mates.

"Put on Gryffindor's old hat!"  
"How many rotten heads has it passed by now?"  
"Shouldn't it have gotten a little loony with time? What if it sorts me wrong?"

None of the future family Lords need have worried, for if the hat had indeed developed a skewed sense of judgment, it certainly never invoked it for them. If anyone had rightful cause for complaint, it was a certain green-eyed child, for the moment blissfully unaware of the old hat's intentions for his future in Hogwarts.

Tom watched as one by one his year-mates were called to sit on the stool and take their chance with the hat, which shouted out the chosen House out loud for everyone to hear. With no small amount of annoyance, Tom realized an "R" was a long way back from all the other names and he would be waiting a very long time to get sorted. He amused himself thus by casually observing Abraxas Malfoy and Lyracus Black (hastily before his name was called out) apply a liquid substance on their already shiny hair. They offered him some, but he declined politely noticing how the two had attracted a bit of attention from their peers on the matter of hair care.

"In case my turn comes after a mudblood." Abraxas had informed Tom.  
"I want some too Lyracus!" Cygna had demanded, "It's not like you have to worry, coming after me."  
"And therein rests my woe." Lyracus had solemnly answered, only to have a painfully sharp wand stick him under his robes.

Tom looked around the Great Hall, eyes occasionally straying to the Slytherin table with its enormous mascot. It reminded him of the rule-breaking he had to do tonight to visit Magpa who he had left hissing unhappily near the Black Lake.

….x….x…x…x….x…..

The place was a marvel! Harry was sorely tempted to go exploring around the castle, but here he was stuck in the middle of the Hall to be heavily scrutinized by the rest of the students until the hat delivered him from the questioning eyes into a House. Lily would be ecstatic at the castle's architecture, thought Harry fondly and decided to send her few well shot photos; all he had to do was figure out how the magical newspapers got their photos moving around and the rest would be a breeze.  
"What are you thinking?" a voice whispered near his ear. A dark-haired girl with a pale face smiled up at him. He smiled back, "I want to send my mother pictures of Hogwarts. It's the only way as I don't think I could describe it right."  
"That is so nice, you want to send your mother pictures." the girl continued smiling, Harry couldn't help thinking that the girl was faking it, "Not many think of sending pictures. They assume adults have seen it all; I personally plan to send some home as well, though my parents might not appreciate it. Adults rarely do."

"Mine will." said Harry, "My mother I mean. This will all be new to her, she will be very pleased."

"Ahh!" the girl said as if only then understanding, "Your parents are muggle then?"

"I guess." shrugged Harry wondering if she was one of those "bigots" Miles had warned him about."

"You _can't _send them any pictures then." said the girl flippantly, her shoulders shrugging sympathetically though her bright blue eyes didn't support the gesture, "It's not allowed. Muggles can't be allowed to possess any magical evidence, Statute of Secrecy you see, and you sending home pictures comes right under it.

"But she won't show it to anyone!" said Harry frowning. Lily had always been the one to caution him about letting his magic be seen by others, he could trust his mother not to be careless with the pictures.

"It doesn't matter, her intentions don't matter a bit!" said the girl, amusement luring beneath her fake smile, "It's not like the Ministry is going to care what one muggle thinks or does, it is a general rule and you got to follow it, or you'll end up in Azkaban." her eyes twinkled merrily here, "_That _is a place you'd prefer to never encounter or hear about."

"What's Azkaban?"

"Wizard's prison. They have the worst criminals in wizarding history hauled up in there. And you don't want to know what goes on in that place. Oh look! My cus' Cygna is getting sorted now; I tell you she is a sure Hufflepuff!"

Harry frowned at the derision in the girl's tone, plus the girl currently perched on the stool had a sour look on her face which resembled some of the expressions sprouted by the senior Slytherins, "She won't be sorted in Hufflepuff." he countered, surprising the girl.

"Is that so? What makes you say that?" she asked with interest sparkling in her eyes.

"Hufflepuffs strike me as a jolly bunch; she is too sour-faced to end up there."

"Sour-faced huh? Yes, that has always been Cygna. I'm Gloumia Burke by the way and since you're a muggleborn, I'll leave the House."

He didn't know what house she was talking about so he left it at that, preferring to keep silent.

"Do you even know what I mean by House?"

"No," replied Harry, wondering why she continued to speak with him, "And since I'm a muggleborn I don't think it matters."

"Well it does, so listen up."

"No, thanks." Harry cut her off shortly, turning to face the sorting proceedings. The hat was still comfortably sitting on Cygna's dark head, apparently taking its own sweet time.

"Merlin, it shouldn't take much time to sort through her empty head, even for an aging hat! Be done with it and put her in Hufflepuff already."

"She doesn't belong in Hufflepuff." said Harry heatedly for the second time.

"So your saying she should end up in Syltherin, that's what your saying isn't it?"

"I….," started Harry at a loss on where the girl was going with this, "No, I don't know, I'm not the sorting hat!"

"But you _wish _she'd end up in Slytherin?" goaded Gloumia

"No, what is your problem? I don't wish anything! She can end up in whichever House she wants alright I don't care." said Harry a little annoyed.

**_"Slytherin!"_ **  
And Cygna Black promptly pulled the hat off her head and handed it to the man, introduced as Professor Dumbledore.

"What's your case against Slytherin?" the question came suddenly after a pause from Gloumia.

"Nothing, why do you assume I have something against Slytherin?"

"So you won't mind ending up in Slytherin?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, before trying to be neutral "Actually I hope to be in Hufflepuff, they are a nice lot."

"So _that's _why you don't want my cus' to be in Hufflepuff. You don't like her! In fact you don't like Slytherins do you? Well, well, well an early muggleborn hater of Slytherin House. I would watch my step from now on."

Harry was now convinced she was one of the crackpots Miles had talked to him about, "Look," he said planning to keep it simple, "I don't hate the Slytherins, nor the House nor your cousin. Stop assuming stuff."

"But you don't want to be in Slytherin?"  
Harry moaned inwardly, the question was infuriating!

"I want to be in Hufflepuff and no I don't want to talk about it now."

There was a loud "Clunk" from the Head's table. One of the Professors had absent-mindedly pushed a glass down the table in his immense wisdom that it should provide for some amusement for his bored mind. The hat was taking as much time with Lyracus Black as it had done with his twin and it also seemed to be constantly twitching.

"Right you don't want to be in Slytherin." said Gloumia, a finality in her voice, "I'll keep that in mind." And then the girl disappeared to the front.  
There was a small cough from the hat gaining everyone's attention. It was not known to give prior warnings before announcing names, thus it caught most people's attention.

_**"Slyt-!"**_ began the hat in its deafening voice only to cough up balls of dust in-between, _**"-Her-"**_ cough, cough _**"-In-"** _Professor Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up at the mini-unintentional-execution-sentence given by the coughing hat. Lyracus Black displaying the same alacrity as his sister pushed the hat into Dumbledore's hands, his neat hair slightly in disarray before walking toward his clapping House.

The Headmaster, Armando Dippet got up from his seat in concern as the hat refused to stop coughing.  
"What is the matter, here?" he asked talking the hat from Dumbledore and examining it while the rest of the school looked on in interest. This was a single refreshing moment for all the seniors from the monotonous sorting ceremony.

"I've been poisoned…"coughed out the hat.

"Poisoned? What drivel! How is that even possible?" asked Dippet poking the hat from the inside with his fingers. When he pulled out his hand, it was only to find it covered in strange silvery substance. It was sticky as well, having glued Dippet's two fingers together while he in vain tried to pull them apart.

"How did this happen?" Dippet addressed Dumbledore, whose countenance was that of an amused man.

"It could possibly be a reaction," began Dumbledore, "To…hair products? Many have come up in the market, you see."

"Hair products?" repeated Dippet incredulously, "Hair products that have this slimy quality." he moved his substance-coated fingers closer to his nose, "Smells dreadful!"

"Ah, Headmaster." began the hat, sniffing, "That would be me with a cold."

"So that's how a hat's snot looks like!" exclaimed a first-year, before realizing he had said it a bit too loud.

"Oh!...Oh clean this up and…Scourgify!"muttered Dippet waving his wand over his snot-coated hand, "Professor Merrythought, you're the expert in such matters, please if you will, I'd rather get the sorting ceremony finished before the feast.

"No more hair products." muttered the hat as it was taken away.  
Abraxas Malfoy turned to aim a glare at Lyracus Black who was smiling impishly.  
"What product did you use?" questioned Tom displeased.  
"It's "Warbeck's Instant serum"." replied Abraxas shaking his blonde head, "But it's not supposed to do that. Lyracus just used way too much of it and the hat got assaulted because of its intensity."

…..x…..x…..x…..x…..x….

Tom looked away from the not so subtle gaze of Aetius Crouch. The boy was a menace, he had neither courage nor stealth, to walk up to Tom and exchange a few words nor to do away with his gaze from his secure seat in the Ravenclaw table. It was OWL year, which had the teachers turning into haggards at the very sight of a lazing student in the corridor and the students in their own way compensated for the high stress with colorful, and downright illegal activities. Mead, whiskey, hypnotic green pills, anything to have a little relief. Most of it circulated among the three close Houses, the Slytherins had scorned immediately the idea of muggle drugs and had refrained from using them. None of his House-mates used them, Tom was sure. They cared too much of their reputation and standing. If ever a Slytherin mind had lingered on the idea of a try it was quickly quenched after Kevin Bagwort had made a right comic case of his inebriation.

Abraxas sat down next to him, a tomb-like book clasped tightly in his hand. Though he maintained a calm demeanor, Tom could tell the pureblood heir was excited about something.  
"Last minute cramming are we lover boy?" teased Caius Lestrange, already seated at the the table, a plate of half-eaten scrambled bacon lay idle in front of him," Did Sylvia not unhook herself from you in time?"

"Bite your tongue, Caius!" snapped Walburga Black from five seats away,"Or it shall soon resemble your bacon."  
Lestrange turned an incensed look towards his senior by one year before directing his look at Tom. He was inching to curse her with a nail-jamming spell, it was obvious, but he dare not without their unofficial leader's permission. Tom didn't meet Caius's eyes, it was the wrong place to throw a curse, however subtle a wizard like Caius was capable of being it was not worth it with the Professors in the High table watching everyone like hawks. Except Dumbledore, whose eyes merely traveled up and down the lingering effects of the Christmas celebration and sighing in remembrance. Old Slughorn sat beside Dumbledore gaily chattering on about something, probably the achievements of those whose graced public eye regularly thought Tom, smiling at the thought.

Slughorn had always been too easy to manipulate, for a Slytherin he wore his shortcomings ill disguised on his person as to be easily spotted by his own wards or hungry wolves as none ever let an opportunity pass where they could trouble their House master with their ever-present mischief making. Be it as innocent as turning Marissa Watchers fair hair a grimy hue to one indisputably sadistic as to send Mary Waters to St Mungos after subjecting her to tortures that though not proved nor the contents known prompted plenty of rumors to fly around in the castle. Slughorn made up the excuses, the alibis and when the perpetrators showed promise of future gains in his favor would defend them by giving his own oaths.  
Tom was surrounded by the future heirs of the cream of the society, Avery, Burke, Flint, Blacks, Bulstrode, Malfoy, Nott, Selwyn, Shafiq and the lower years knew better than to cross him. If they hadn't been bred to school their emotions, they would have exhibited their fear and awe at his presence the moment they had set foot in all deferred to his every command and yet he was not pleased. He still had others to contend with, Dumbledore especially and then a _certain _obstinate House-mate whose very existence in their midst rankled the tempers of his fellow House-mates. How one with such characters as to be qualified "_gryffindorish" _ended up being sorted in Slytherin was no small amusement to Tom. He still suspected the Hat's messed up judgement was the reason Evans had even ended up in Slytherin.  
"Beery will have us confronting the _Arnica_, and extracting its poison today." informed Felix Nott joining them and gaining Tom's attention,"_Don't _try and skip it, he threatened loss of fifty house points for every absentee." the last sentence was directed at Abraxas and Migale Avery who were prone to skip the messy parts of Herbology.

"Does sick with the noxious fumes of Begonias count?" questioned Avery hopefully. Nott gave him an unimpressed look, "That excuse fell flat the moment you said Begonias, how are you so atrocious in Herbology? Begonias are flowering plants, they do not give noxious fumes!"

"They will if you mix them with Baneberries." interjected Lyracus Black, absent-mindedly twirling his wand. His black eyes sought Tom's as he delivered a new piece of gossip, "We discovered a new batch of the foul stuff the muggle-borns bring here."  
Tom lazily turned to meet Lyracus' eyes, "Go on."  
"I don't know what its called, but it is supposed to give you a..."high" feeling according to the one idiot I found smoking it."

"Its been in circulation for three days and we already have a casualty. Ursula Yaxly, Miles Hufflepuff sister." reported Seymour Greengrass  
"And this concerns us why...?"  
If the blithering idiots wanted to get wasted and then caught, they deserved it. Tom didn't see why the other Slytherins normally hard-hearted were showing concern.  
"They are bringing filth into the castle." spoke out Cygna, "and dirtying the pure-bloods with this muggle stuff."  
"And you want to play the part of the savior who delivers them from this muggle evil?" questioned Nott bemused.  
"Oh, no." said Tom, a cruel smirk forming, "It is more on the lines of teaching them a lesson."

...x...x...x...x...x...

He was popular among the other Houses and detested by his own. He still remembered the incident which had served to separate him from the Slytherins.

_They were all herded over to a lifted stage in the common room, prefects and the Head girl stood on top of it in clear view. And it had been horrible! The rules, the restrictions and "fraternize only with Slytherins, deceive other Houses concept" sounded just plain wrong to his ears. He had had the tack to keep his protests to himself though, but all had fallen apart once they were assigned dorm-rooms. His fellow years it seemed had been waiting for an opportunity to question him about his heritage."_

_"You a mud-blood or what?" a red-haired girl had demanded without ceremony and had managed to slightly intimidate him. He clearly remembered Tom Gaunt's deep penetrating eyes which had critically looked at him from among a huddle of others.  
"No." he gritted out, not willing to show fear to the pack of wolves surrounding him. When they heard his denial the crowd got a little less hostile, futile really as without missing a beat Harry had continued, "I am a muggle-born not a mudblood." The dark-haired Tom's eyes had shown amusement, a reaction shared by no one else in the room. They had proceeded to curse him and he had furiously defended back until the prefects had come and sent them all to beds to lick their wounds in private. No, they were not allowed to go to the Hospital Wing, what happened in the House stayed in the House.  
The pressure, the taunts and the mocking look of their leader had made Harry run away from school. Yes, he had run, from the coldness of his peers to the warmth of Lily's love. No one had found out his late night escapade other than Slughorn who had looked pityingly at him which did not improve Harry's mood and then had gone to inform Headmaster Dippet. What followed was a nightmare, one muggle-born child against bigoted adults defending their children. The inquiry was closed by the Headmaster because of external pressure and he had but disgruntled words to offer as advice," Learn ward spells." Dumbledore had helped him in that department by pointing out a useful little book on basic warding spells, "Easy to Cast and Bond to Last." It had helped somewhat..._

He didn't have to worry about warding spells anymore. He rarely slept in his dorm, prefering to bunk with his friends and they were all not necessarily male.  
"Harry" sang Verita, throwing her arms around him, "Guess what Old Beer-can's starting?"

"No, tell me." replied Harry writing down the last few sentences of his Potion's essay.  
"He is going to stage a play! A play and auditions start this week!"  
"You're taking part then?" asked Harry," Let's hope you get the part you want, just choose a melodramatic role. That way you would hardly have to act."  
"Hush you." Verita pressed her palm over his mouth, "I expect you to audition at least."  
"No way! Leave me out of it. I'll play the part of a loyal friend if you wish, accompanying you and all but I will never set foot on a stage!"

"Hmph! Fine! Just you be there, that's enough I suppose."


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Tormentor~ Chapter 4

The stage was set in a remote part of the castle in an unused classroom. It was a huge room though and comfortably fit the crowd of students thronging inside. Professor Beery hadn't yet revealed which story the play was going to be based on, but if the rumors were to be believed, the story was to be taken from Beetle the Bard. This had put some of the Slytherins in a foul mood and they were considerable less enthusiastic about the play than they were before.

Verita dragged a reluctant Harry towards the front, eager not to miss a single word or mishear anything the Professor would be saying. She had dreams of course, of entering the celebrity pages of witch weekly, and was already taking steps to ensure that. Her idol was Celestina Warbeck, a rising talent who had already been given the sobriquet "The Singing Sorceress". Verita had tried plenty of times to imitate her voice and had only managed to drive Harry nuts, along with the rest of her dorm-mates.

"My shoulder is hurting Verita, knock it off!" Harry hissed as Verita clenched her fingers around his shoulder in excitement.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just so nervous! If I get a part, it would look great on my résumé." answered back his overzealous friend, standing on her toes. She was a short witch, shorter than Harry, and often compensated for her height with her loud voice and magically heeled shoes, which Professors failed to detect.

"You're working on your résumé?" asked Harry nonplussed. He hadn't even got around to thinking of a career! "You're really sure about this celebrity stuff?"

"Never been sure of anything more in my life!"

Harry sighed in defeat and focused his attention on Professor Beery who had entered just then.

Through the corner of his eye, he saw a few more Slytherins make their entrance from the back of the classroom. When he focused his attention back to Professor Beery, Harry was startled to see Tom Riddle behind the old man wearing a mask of serenity and giving off just a hint of cold detachment.

"Welcome, welcome!" said the old man jovially, his eyes taking in all of them at once with pleasure. "Am I pleased to see such a turn out...just lovely...very pleased."

His enthusiasm was greeted with a wave of approval from his audience, half of whom like Harry were more interested in what he had selected for his play than in acting.

"Without further ado, I shall reveal to you the basis for this drama which will be enacted in the name of the Yuletide spirit. We shall begin it, drawing the curtains of fine…"

"The girl beside Harry rolled her eyes. With some discomfort Harry shifted away from her; Gloumia Burke had always given him goosebumps. Burke smirked up at him, "Has a thing for dramatics doesn't he?"

"I should think it's obvious." Harry muttered, shifting further away from her. He felt someone bump him from behind and turned to see Riddle's circle of friends giving him superior looks.

"What?" he asked, for a lack of something to say to his estranged house-mates.

"You're in our line of vision, _mudblood!" _Cygna spat out the last word with venom.

"Too bad, shouldn't have dilly-dallied around then." Verita hissed out with equal fire.

"You don't want to start a fight here." Harry warned, making them realize the crowd surrounding them

"Because we can take you on." said Verita bravely, and more than a little recklessly in Harry's opinion

The Slytherins turned their attention to her. Thankfully she didn't cower but Harry did feel her arm poking him as she gripped her wand under her robes.

"Watch it Verita, you don't want to get involved in his mess." warned Felix threateningly

"If you guys are making up his mess, I'm going to help him clear it up."

"You just got yourself-"began Cygna furiously

"Enough, this is getting old." Lyracus Black stepped in before the two girls could start battling it out, "Let us concentrate on Beery for now…..and Evans, if you will, move a little to your right so we won't have to be subjected to your black head for the time."

Harry met his eyes evenly, "I suggest you move it Black….and if you even think of attacking me from behind-"

"Why would we do something like that? Have we no honor?" chimed in Gloumia, closing the space between them that Harry had conscientiously chosen to make.

Harry was more than a little apprehensive of turning his back on his slippery house mates. And it was getting too uncomfortable being boxed in on all sides, so it was Harry's turn to drag a reluctant Verita from their spot to a different location. They had missed out on Beery's starting speech.

"No doubt it was filled with how pleased he was, with us" Harry tried to comfort a disgruntled Verita.

"And auditions will start immediately after your evening classes, from tomorrow, so you better not miss it for Quidditch or I shall be very displeased." the Professor waved a threatening finger at some of the popular Quidditch fanatics.

"Professor." a Hufflepuff student interrupted him

"Yes….yes…what is it?" asked Beery. He had been in his element and was none too pleased at being interrupted.

"What exactly is the play based on?"

"Drama, you mean." Beery fixed the unfortunate student with a hard stare.

"Ehm, yes, drama."

"I was going to come to that eventually." the Professor chastised, before increasing his volume, "It will be adapted from the fable, "The Tale of the Three Brothers". We have all been regaled by the tales of Beetle the Bard, haven't we? A fascinating tale really, a little less merry than I would have preferred but one of your own has convinced me that it certainly is a worthwhile story to be taken into consideration." Here the Professor gave a not so subtle glance at Riddle, who had been casually examining his wand all this time.

As if sensing others eyes on him he looked up. His eyes meeting those of his friends who all smirked back in return.

"Of course the part of death is going to be tricky…" Beery continued, his small eyes roaming around the students trying to find potential candidates, "I expect every one with an ounce of talent to audition now…..there will be no disparagement, one must always try and push themselves to excellence…"

…..x…..

"How in Rowena's name am I going to get a part now!" bemoaned Verita

They were outside, in the grounds, enjoying the cool morning air after leaving the crowded room.

"Why, why can't you?" Harry asked, heaving himself on a large pumpkin, that the groundskeeper had grown.

Verita fixed him with a pointed look, "Because," she spat, "It's got all main leads as male and there is just one important female lead….." Verita made a comical huff, "Like, out of all the hopefuls I'm going to get that!"

"You could try out for behind the scene work." Harry suggested before realizing his mistake too late.

"Stage hand? Stage hand, don't get recognition. Yes, well alright they get called once the curtain closes, whose going to be interested then? This is going to be so tough!"

Seeing her once earnest face now crestfallen, Harry adviced, "You still have one in a seventeenth chance of getting the female part, come on how hard could it be. Let's go and see Beery during the night rounds in a few days-"

"Are you serious? He's going to blow his head off at us for daring to leave the common rooms after curfew."

Harry shook his head, smiling slightly, "You are going to witness firsthand the art of gaining favor among Professors. Don't worry, give me a few days to work this out. And then at exactly eleven-"

"Eleven, won't he be asleep by then?" questioned Verita looking unconvinced

"Not on that day." answered Harry, "Not on the day I pick, he won't be. You get ready by eleven then and I'll meet you at the entrance."

Verita narrowed her eyes, "Where are you going to go?"

"Well I have a plan to get started on don't I?" laughed Harry, moving to pull at her pony tail. She batted it away and tackled him to the ground, successfully messing up his god-forsaken hair.

"Miss Coven! Despicable behavior, I'm ashamed of you!" a screechy voice informed them.

Harry and Verita scrambled up looking flustered at being caught by the groundskeeper. To their utter embarrassment, it was Cygna along with a few other Slytherins, mockingly looking down at them.

"Mind your own business Cygna!"

Cygna scowled, "I haven't given you permission to use my name."

"Like what, you have a patent right or something?" Harry teased pulling Verita up

The Slytherins wore confused expressions at that and so did Verita. She poked him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind." sighed Harry, "Muggle term."

"And that's what you are isn't it, just a filthy piece of worthlessness undeserving of being born-"

"Shut up _Cygna darling_, or I'll make you." warned Harry in an overly sweet voice

He was at the end of his endurance and was already thinking of alibis if he were to hex her and her goons.

"Cygna, there you are." Lyracus Black's voice came from behind the small group, "Crabbe, what are you doing here?" he asked casually but one could see a hard glint in his eyes.

"Crabbe opened his mouth before looking at Cygna, but the girl remained silent and unconcerned.

"We're going to talk about this later." promised Lyracus, before turning to his sister. He hardly seemed to have noticed Harry or Verita or was maybe simply ignoring them. Harry bet on the latter. "Shall we, Cygna?"

"Just a moment brother, I wish to teach this shrimp a lesson."

"You can do that later, surely?" Lyracus voice was low and soft, and it seemed to be melting his sister's determination.

"We are not done, _mudblood."_

"Can't say I look forward to your petulant efforts." Harry returned

Lyracus Black threw him an amused glance, laughing lightly before turning his back on them.

"I prefer the brother to the sister, honestly." Verita muttered as they watched the twins disappear inside the castle.

"Really now?" Harry questioned his friend, "Lyracus is dangerous, he presents a fake front to the world Verita. Those are the ones you have to watch out for. If I have to compare the twins, I'd say Cygna is all bark and Lyracus is all bite." Harry shrugged at the look on his friend's face, "I'd watch out more for Lyracus than anything."

…x…..

"Ouch, Harry that was my toe!" Verita grumbled as they silently and stealthily made their way to their Herbology Professor's study.

"Just stay out of my way then, my eye sight is horrible as it is."

"Why don't you get glasses then, and save the rest of my toes further pain!"

"Because my vision falters only at night! I refuse to use glasses for that."

"One day…one day, you're going to be in sore need of them and-"

"Quiet! Isn't that his office right there?"

"Yes, you blind bat that would be it."

"No imagination at all Verita." Harry muttered approaching the study

…x…..

Verita still couldn't believe it. One moment they had just been about to be thoroughly scolded by Beery and then, here they were, drinking iced apple tea beside a nice warm fire in his study. Harry was a brilliant fast-talker. And more importantly, whatever he had carried with him had set the cranky Professor back into a much more forgiving mood.

"I'm thinking of inviting some of the members in the drama Institute of Macbeth, a famed institute indeed, see their response to the play."

"You _are _very passionate about it Professor." noted Harry, and Verita decided he was being genuine "Perhaps they might be impressed enough to accept you into their circle? And what about W.A.D.A?"

Professor Beery laughed a little, though his eyes were sad, "I have tried dear boy, it is difficult to get into…." he trailed off.

"That may be, but this is your first time, staging a play. Once they see your work-"

"Only if the play is a success."

"It will be Professor, we'll be more than willing to help." assured Verita

Harry gave her an undecipherable look before turning back to face the old man, "The auditions will end tomorrow. No doubt you have already been approached by many."

"I have yet to find the right ones."

The Professor then seemed to be studying Harry.

Trying to be casual about the attention, Harry continued, "As you will soon realize, by studying those books, I'm quite well-versed in drama. I'd be willing to aid in any way I can."

"Those are some very favorite books of mine; I have to ask where did you find their editions?" said Beery changing track.

"I had help," Harry tilted his head towards Verita while the unsuspecting girl took another gulp of her apple tea.

Beery again let out a light-hearted laugh, before relaxing in his over-sized cosy arm-chair, "Well well, well..."

…..x….

"I can't believe you Harry!" laughed Verita holding her aching sides

"Believe me Verita, it was _the_ perfect opportunity." smiled Harry mischievously

"You had him treating you like a long-lost friend, I don't know what kind of books you gave him, but they definitely made his day…night I mean."

"Still," the girl continued, "I didn't see the point of me being there. All I did was sit and drink cold apple tea. I bet I'll get a sore throat tomorrow morning. You know I tried to help, but then figured I should just let you handle it. Manipulating people is just not my thing."

"I do not manipulate people." Harry enunciated, "I just make them realize the more favorable options."

"Favorable to who my slippery friend?" teased Verita, before turning serious, "But really, what you did there, once he finds out and he will, you're going to have it."

"I'm not going to cower before him, besides this was revenge for the ghoul incident." Harry replied

"That was brilliant-" said Verita smiling at the memory before noticing Harry's sore expression, "Sorry, but you have to admit, Riddle was in his element then."

"You're taken in by his looks." accused Harry playfully

"Well, who isn't?" defended Verita

Silence descended between them for some time. Harry could see Verita was obviously struggling with something and decided to prompt her, "Talk, or I'll start discussing Mary and her golden pigtails."

"Right, well I can compare too. Infact the whole castle compares, between you and Riddle-" Verita reciprcoated

"Don't-"Harry started, waving a warning finger at her.

"Listen, I'm just saying. And I hate to say it, but you have established a reputation and so has he. But yours is just a little more…..forget that, I meant to say a lot more controversial ….even the Professors have got news of it."

"They refuse to believe it though." argued Harry, "It's mostly reported by the other Slytherins, my feud with them is no secret."

"But the student population knows"

"What are you trying to say?" Harry interrupted

"Don't curse me or sulk or anything, but you know what nicknames they keep pulling out of the air for you?"

Harry let out a light laugh, "I'm not made of glass Verita, stop treading so lightly and get to the point."

"They call you a whore." said Verita, eyes shining brightly, it could either be the tears or from anger, "Doesn't that affect you?"

"Very unimaginative, if anything." replied Harry as he stopped near the Ravenclaw tower, "I'm heading over to...well you know where, alright?"

"Yes, that's alright." said Verita startled at the abrubt end to their talk. She looked up at him and offered a smile, "I shouldn't have brought that up, I'm sorry. And the comparing with Riddle-"

"I'm actually glad that you did. Now you know it doesn't bother me." answered Harry shrugging nonchalantly

"It doesn't?" questioned Verita not believing him for a second

"Harry pushed his hands deep inside his pockets and shrugged again, "In short, I'm easy and he isn't, that's all to it."

…..x…..

The students jostled each other to get a peek at the small list hung on top of the official Drama Headquarters .

Mavis Bulstrode pulled himself out of the crowd and fell in line with his Slytherin buddies near the Entrance hall. For the first time in his life he looked reluctant to open his mouth.

"What is it?" asked Avery finally, having run out of patience

"I didn't know Riddle ever auditioned for the play." he spilled out

The Slyherins were astounded, even Felix who in normal circumstances would have belittled Bulstrode for behaving like a gossip monger.

"Why are you all blocking the hallway?" Riddle's displeased voice asked coming out of the Great Hall. He didn't seem to be in a good mood today. None of the Slytherins ventured to tell him, instead they silently cleared the exit for him.

Riddle's keen eyes took a look at their faces before falling on the crowd that was eagerly looking up at him. Some of the girls even blushed when they passed him by, which further served to annoy him.

"Tom, your name…" began Nott hesitatingly

"Finish." demanded Riddle in a low voice

"It's on the list." gulped Nott

"That is not possible." whispered Riddle, maintaining his cool.

"Tom, there you are." Lyracus Black came out from the Hall looking faintly amused. He fluidly passed through the crowd to reach them. "The weirdest of rumors, I ever heard by Madeleine. That witch says she is finally going to get a chance to romance you."

"She is a sick girl, who hasn't yet recovered from her afflictions." responded Riddle, quietly continuing, "And she might just not get an opportunity to. That aside, you know better than to take her words to heart Lyracus."

"Oh, but I didn't." replied Lyracus, walking closer to Tom while the other Slytherins moved further away at Tom's signal giving them privacy "It's the fact that she said you were going to be playing the role of the second brother that got my attention. The second brother has a love interest, you realize." Lyracus sighed, "The possibility is becoming a surety my friend."

"Beery could not have done this by himself."

"On the other hand," Riddle continued, "there is every chance he was convinced to do it."

"Whoever it was must have got him to think he was doing you a favor. Declining the role could be assumed as a slight now" supplied Lyracus, "Personally I would have preferred death."

"So would I."

…..x…..

Author Notes: Please do bother to leave a review, it would be appreciated guys :D

AnimeBook's: Lily is a muggle, don't hate me if you don't approve of that!

Thank you for the reviews I've received so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: It _has _been long, without further ado...go on

Eternal Tormentor

_5th-year_  
_2 days after the first audition list came out_

"Seen the lists lately,_Evans?"_asked Caius Lestrange as he rubbed shoulders with Harry in the crowded dueling hall, "You're one sneaky little turncoat aren't you? I have to admit I didn't think you had it in you ... but then I didn't think you were that type either. Well, now I'm certainly looking forward to the play, should be _interesting,_ all things considered."

Harry looked at the hand Lestrange had placed on his arm, and fixed the other boy with a mocking stare, "Take your hand off me, I certainly don't want to catch any germs that may have latched on to you during your latest experiment."

Caius grinned, "Alright," he said, eyes glinting, "Hands off the cargo." He came in a little closer, and tilted his head slightly to whisper near Harry's ear, "But just for that comment, when your day comes, I'm not going to be gentle."

Harry gave him a tight smile in return, "When that day comes, you won't get anywhere near me, I would've long been burnt by then. But then, I also do believe you'll be the first to leave, definitely before me I'm sure."

"I'm sure you would prefer that," hissed Lestrange back, "Lamentably things often don't work the way you want them to."

"Oh I'm counting on it." replied Harry, leaning closer as well, " that way you won't get what you want either." And then he moved away towards the middle left, surrounding himself with a bunch of welcoming Gryffindors.

"Minerva's a fine dueler, if a little narrow-minded." commented Michael Boltneck, watching the ongoing duel between Gryffindor's Minerva McGonagall and Hufflepuff's Merly Carter.

"It shouldn't affect her chances in this one, Merly's from a muggle background too, so bet she's a narrow minded witch as well." Martha Prewett informed, "Both are going to be equally shy of dodging about like unruly pixies, with their robes over their heads and knickers-"

"That's quite enough, Martha." interrupted Callliope making a face, "Don't want to get _that _mental image."

"I do, I do!" piped up Septimus Weasley, a dreamy look on his face, "Go on, Martha, you have a way with words, go on, stimulate me."

"Now _that _is disgusting!" Martha gave Septimus a dirty look before pulling Calliope away to a different spot.

The other boys glared at Weasley. He had just managed to repulse two popular girls from their group in a matter of seconds.

Verita, who was nearby, having joined an amused Harry gave the unhappy boy a sympathetic look, "I do wonder how you'll manage to get Callidora to fall for you if you continue with such antics."

"You need to choose your words more carefully." advised Harry, unable to stop a smirk from appearing on his face.

"Easy for you to say," muttered Weasley dejectedly, "You don't even have to open your mouth to get a shag."

Unfortunately a few girls nearby heard that comment and gave Septimus piercing glares.

"See what I mean." Harry shrugged, moving away from the group.

Septimus tried to pacify them, "You know what I mean right Rosalind...I mean you should know about him...so sorry! I didn't mean to imply that! Never dear that late night thing was...you slept with him?...No, no, I didn't mean to imply! But its true right...no forget I said that girls, I don't know a thing about his social life. Or your social life. Or anyone's for that matter! What! I don't spy! How dare you suggest!"

"Weasley, if you value your jewels, shut up!" Rosalind hissed before turning her back on him, signaling her friends to do the same.

"But I was only-" Weasley protested, but his words were drowned out by the huge uproar made by the Gyrffindors when Minerva's transfigured stone soldier got her opponent in a tight headlock. The witch then cast a neat disarming spell, and the duel was brought to an end by one very cheerful transfiguration Professor.

...x...x...x...x...x...

"Hey _Evans._" the sneering tone of Cygna coming from behind had Harry walking just a little faster. He was tired of the relentless defending, hexing and cursing that went on between him and his former house. Could he have one day with some peace, or did it take sheltering in a friendly house all day for that to happen.

"Seen the lists? I presume since you aren't jumping with joy that you haven't." Cygna closed the distance between them with ease. Harry noticed that she was quite alone and her wand was nowhere near in sight, "Didn't know you harbored such thoughts to make it happen, quiet frankly it's just a little disgusting, little mind, after all you wouldn't be the only one."

"If there something you wish to say that doesn't involve riddles, then I'm all ears, if not, kindly get lost."

"A real master plan, I have to say, getting Tom to be the second brother, got your heart all fluttering now that everything's all worked out."

Harry just kept quiet and moved on. Deny, deny, deny was all that his mind supplied him with. He wasn't yet ready for a confrontation, and so he pushed past a smirking Cygna to head over to the great hall. Predictably, a few more Slytherins greeted him, all with various expressions on their face. Some looked like Halloween had come early, some simply sneered while others looked disgusted with Harry.

"Will you clear the hallway" said Harry in a tired voice

"No" answered Felix shorty

"It wasn't a question." Harry hissed lowly

"We have a tit-bit to share. Once we are done you can leave." answered Avery winking at him.

"No thanks, I'm leaving now."

"It wasn't a choice."

"There are Professors around, idiots. Not very subtle." said Harry but he did take a hold of his wand. Felix Nott smirked before tilting his head back, "Lyracus, you got it? Lets see his reaction so we have good reason to curse him off."

"Ah, Evans, seen the list?" Lyracus Black emerged from behind. He was holding a sheet of paper in his hand and didn't raise his eyes from it "I must say ,a surprise, I didn't expect Beery to be _so convinced." _Lyracus then smiled, looking up and meeting Harry's eyes, "Not very subtle, though." with a sigh, which Harry decided was a fake, he handed over the sheet of paper, "Everyone's been talking about it."

"It's nearly there into the scandal list." added Avery, eyes twinkling.

"Get that look off your face, Avery. It's way too happy." said Cygna scowling

"Pardon me, but even I find this amusing." commented Seymour Greengrass lightly

"Take it." said Lyracus softly and held the sheet, "I went through all that trouble to get it."

"I bet he is in high heavens, aren't you." whispered Caius coming disturbingly close.

Harry moved away from him and took the sheet offered. This little informal session was going to be broken up anyway. As soon as Dumbledore successfully made his way over to them, past the thronging crowd of students blocking his way. Didn't anyone ever sit anymore?

"God, I'm flattered. Went through all that trouble for me?" Harry asked, trying to be cheerful, which was difficult, as he had had a glaring contest with Felix minutes ago.

"Just to wipe that smirk off when you see the results of your ill spent labour." hissed Flint

"Boys what is going on here?"

Their Slytherin head of the House had entered to find the hallway blocked and was even more disgruntled to see his own students blatantly behind it.

"Nothing much Professor, they're merely congratulating Harry on getting _his _role."

Tom Riddle was behind the Professor along with Abraxas Malfoy. And they both had cold smiles playing on their lips.

Harry couldn't help noticing that the two were almost always seen with the Professor. No doubt manipulating the head and gaining his favor, thought Harry gloomily. Slughorn was one Professor Harry could never get on his side.

"The role, yes two of my own in main leads...very proud. It is unusual though." Slughorn muttered and he turned to give Harry a strange look, "Clear the way now, there's Professor Dumbledore coming through..."

Albus Dumbledore had finally made his way to them, looking like he had just crossed a treacherous bridge but his eyes still retained his twinkle.

"Do forgive them Albus, " Slughorn immediately went on the defensive, "They were just excited, two main leads!"

"Yes, indeed." agreed Dumbledore, "I was under the impression that Mr Evans hadn't auditioned, oh well." Dumbledore smiled up at Harry, "It is an unusual role."

And with that both Professors started dispersing the crowd gathered.

Harry couldn't help but be self-conscious. He felt as if the entire great hall was staring at him. His house members worsened the matter, most scowling at him. And what was this about a role?

Then the sickening realization hit him. Tit for tat. Damn! Beery, that old man had somehow been convinced no doubt by Riddle or his cronies to get Harry into the play. This was payback!

As Harry glanced at the sheet Lyracus gave, his eyes widened almost instantly. This was wrong in so many levels! How could he be given the _female _lead opposite Riddle. Harry would risk social suicide than go along with this!

On the other hand, that would be exactly what Riddle would have wanted.

"Damn it" muttered Harry, wishing to be alone to think this through.

...x...x...x...x...x...

The drama practice was scheduled for the evening. Harry was running late by twenty minutes. He blamed it on having to drag his unwilling feet. He hadn't been able to find Professor Beery and was contemplating refusing the role and getting on the man's bad side. The place for the practice sessions was packed as expected.

"Where have you been?" questioned Verita before hurriedly adding, "I've got to got back stage, got to do my bit."

"You're working backstage?"

"I figured I might help, I like doing it too, catch you later."

Well she didn't seem very upset about losing the female role.

"Right I need the three brothers to come up on stage. " Beery's voice rang through the enchanted room, "The first scene will be on them, their ties with each other, concentrates on the family they come from and what made them leave. But...ah, Mr Evans if you will come on up."

Trying not to flush too much, Harry walked up. His heart was desperately wishing to dispel the notion that he was the female in this play. All he felt like doing was getting up there and announcing that not on his life would he ever play a female role, he liked his dignity intact thank you very much. But there was a time for everything.

He looked over and saw the ones who would be playing the roles of the three brothers. Riddle was there, Harry ignored his deceiving smile, there was Aetius Crouch who sneered at him and Nathaniel Potter, a popular Gryffindor on stage beside him.

"I just wish to see how you four will interact with each other, so I have chosen this particular scene, where Death first meets the brothers.

Harry decided he should just make his aversion to his role known. He was already getting embarrassing looks from the crowd. Usually he never cared for what the crowd thought but _this, _of getting a female lead when he hadn't even _hinted _at participating was too much for his ego. "Professor, if I may?"

"Yes, Mr Evans?"

"My role, if I may speak to you in private?"

"Harry, this may have been unexpected but sources tell me you are an excellent actor and I have faith in you."

_Sources, oh he was so sure he knew all the sources!_

"Professor, are you sure-"_  
_

"Absolutely, lets move on shall we. Right, Mr Riddle, Mr Potter and Mr Evans stand there and er Mr Crouch just you face them, we are fitting Death with a nice dark cloak in fashionable tatters-"

"Black cloak in tatters?" asked Harry weakly

"Well yes," admitted Beery looking somewhat defeated, "Death's got to look menacing after all. It's going to be a dark drama I tell you. Now Mr Evans as the the eldest you have to give off an arrogant impression."

"That will hardly be difficult for him." Crouch snorted

"I'm not playing the female lead then?" blurted Harry in relief, then closed his eyes at his sheer idiocy.

The audience cackled loudly while Aetius Crouch glared at Harry. What was up with him anyway?

"My dear boy, out of all the ridiculous notions-" spluttered Beery

"My, Harry, I never would have guessed that you of all others would be interested in playing my love interest." said Riddle, his tone sounded chilly and his smile wasn't very comforting.

Wait a minute. Merlin! Was he not merciful to him ever? He had been played! He had been duped! And he had fallen for it like a right bloody clown! Harry groaned inwardly staunchly refusing to meet Riddle's amused eyes. He had only himself to blame for falling into this stupid, admittedly elaborate plan. After the laughter had died down Harry cleared his throat and apologized with a chraming wonky smile fixed on his lips.

"Er," Nathaniel Potter looked sheepish, not knowing what to do, " Well, come closer, big brother" he decided to say trying to be helpful.

"He happens to be younger than you, Nathaniel." Riddle pointed out.

"No I'm not, not in the play. I'm the elder brother and you both" Harry pointed at then, "are the little urchins. Harry pulled off a superior smirk, now thoroughly enjoying himself. Riddle simply gave him an unimpressed look. "Ah, well as elder brother you both have to listen to me, right? I'm the commander!"

"He's splendid." Beery commented, "Getting into his part."

"I thank you, kind sir." Harry bowed and then turned to Tom, "And who do you fall in love with Tommy...I mean er Cadmust was it?"

"Miss Black will be playing the female role. And it's Cadmus, there's no "T"."

"He's a horrible brother." Tom stated, "He doesn't even know my name."

"Good thing he's going to get his throat slit." Crouch commented giving Harry a poisonous look.

Mentally Harry place Crouch on his "watch out" list though he was for the time being completely clueless as to what could possibly have the Ravenclaw prude aggrieved with him. Reviewing the ones he shagged this week, Harry couldn't find a single girl Crouch had shown an interest in, so what had Harry done wrong?

"Verita's going to be playing Death. She's getting fitted with her cloak." said Nathaniel, "It's going to be hilarious."

"And I wish her all the happiness for it. Professor, I apologize for interrupting you."

"That's alright." smiled Beery,"As I was saying..."

* * *

"You did well." complimented Verita. The practice had gotten over and all were heading over for dinner

"I humiliated myself." Harry replied. Sure he had managed to recover quickly, but these kind of slip ups didn't just vanish from public memory anytime son. And with Slytherins, the vengeful tossers would bring it up at the most inopportune of times.

"What are you talking about? Riddle played you, now what are you going to do to get him back?" a familiar voice came from behind. A voice that more often then not had the hairs on Harry's neck standing in alarm.

"Burke, mind your own business for once." Verita shook her head exasperatedly before whispering to Harry, "She raised hell behind stage as well, tell you about that later."

"I was simply suggesting." Gloumia Burke had a grim look on her face, which wasn't often, "You shouldn't let him think he has the upper hand you know, he'll destroy you if he starts feeling confident like this evening."

They watched the girl walk away, and Verita shuddered, "She is _so _freaky."

"And I have others to contend with." said Harry pulling her towards the Great Hall, "Besides I think I was pretty confident."

"You were arrogant." countered Verita before giving him a fond smile, "A bit adorable though, when you tried to order Riddle around, missed your footing, and fell right into me aka Death's hands. Now _that _would be some ending for your character."

* * *

Author Notes: For all those who leave reviews, thank you ,thank you, thank you. I'm glad you found something to review about :D

nostalgia ghost: I appreciate you reviewing every chapter! And the words you use, got me real motivated!

Anonymous0786: Right now, so far, every thinks Harry's a muggleborn and so does he and Lily. But...alright I'll tell you, not like you wouldn't have figured it out anyway...he is a half-blood, there I said it...as for the father...well I'mm working on that plot line

Lexisfightingrobots: Thanks for letting me know, I didn't realize the year was difficult to interpret. as in chapter 3 I did state it was "OWL year" but maybe it wasn't very clear.

Alice (Guest): Sorry about that but I had Harry for a "brother" role already thought out, and I thought Beery might wish to include atleast two female to his cast :D

Chococandyz: I have had reviews before stating things were confusing in my other stories, I'm going to do my best to give the chapters a more "flowy feel" to it. Working on it!

And for all those praised it, "pastries, pastries, pastries" Go on, reach through the screen and take an imaginary pastry with a rainbow hued cherry on top. P.S It wriggles


End file.
